DOATEC High
by K' Korrane
Summary: Starting at a new school can be difficult, but also rewarding. Especially when you can find those good friends or even love among the hectic experiences you go through. Mature for later chapters, several yuri pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

DOATEC High: Chapter 1

:Beginnings:

"Let's see now... Straight down this street, left here and left again at the crossroad."

A gentle summer breeze blew through the mostly unoccupied streets of Kawasaka, the occasional pedestrian wandering around viewing the scenery or chatting away with friends while they cheerily spend their morning walking to wherever they needed to go. The sides of the roads lined with equally spaced cherry blossoms that delicately swayed in the wind, dropping a mass of pink petals that almost made the area look like a soft, pink, summer blizzard.

With a gentle movement to brush her short black and red hair from her face, the lone girl looked down at the small scrap of paper in her other hand with basic directions scrawled on it. She furrowed her brow in concentration as she studied them carefully, checking to make sure she hadn't made any mistakes on her walk. With a heavy and exasperated sigh the girl looked around for some kind of indication that she was going the right way, an older looking man brushing the cherry blossom petals from his house's pathway seemed like the best bet and with a slight skip in her step she headed over to ask.

"Hey, old geezer! Can you help me out?"

The man looked up from his sweeping with a confused frown and adjusted his glasses as he saw the girl making her way to his garden fence, holding out her paper towards him she waved her arm around towards him.

"I'm looking for this place but I don't know the area, could you tell me which way it is?"

With a slight grumble and another adjusting of his glasses, the man looked carefully at the paper once the girl had stopped moving it.

"Hmm... so you're looking for the new academy? You're not too far off, pretty damn close actually."

The girl gave him a skeptical look but nodded.

"So you can tell me the way?"

She said with a slight smile and a spring in her posture, the man's eyes pulled themselves away from the bounce in her chest and he nodded with a smirk on his face. He turned and pointed towards the road behind his house.

"Follow that road all the way up the hill, the academy will be right in front of you."

With that he turned back to the girl and nodded again, she was already looking up at the hill with determination in her eyes.

"Alright then, I'll get up there in two minutes or my name isn't Mila."

Six and a half minutes later Mila reached the top of the hill panting, stopping by a nearby wall to catch her breath she looked back at the long trek while she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Wow... that was a lot bigger than it looked from down there."

Mila turned away from the hill and lifted her gaze to the structure at the top, looking at it now she wondered how she had missed it from anywhere in the town. It was a huge building built around a large, pagoda type tower standing tall in the middle with the biggest cherry blossoms in the town surrounding it. The complex around the tower, while still in the traditional Japanese style, were a little more modern looking and stretched a good thirty to forty five feet in every direction around the tower with the exception of a large courtyard behind the front gates. Mila took a few minutes while recovering from the practical mountain climb, to look over as much as she could see from behind the outer walls.

Once she was ready, Mila stretched her arms up above her head and made her way towards the gate, raising her arm and knocking loudly as she approached. The sound of giggling behind her caught the girl's attention and she span around, spotting the small group of girls walking towards the gate with snide smiles on their faces. The group neared the far side of the gate she stood near and turned to face her, the three girls looking her over like a predator would look at its prey.

"Hi there, what's up girls?"

Mila gave a nervous chuckle as she spoke. The group were clearly from the academy as shown by the uniforms they were wearing, Mila was wearing the same uniform though hers was in somewhat less order than theirs. The trio was wearing much longer skirts than her, making her feel slightly exposed as she looked down at the green, plaid material that stopped a good six inches above her knees. They seemed to be all wearing different blazers, one was black like her own, another was a light brown and the last was a dark blue.

Mila had actually taken her blazer off and stuffed it into her bag about half way up the hill, the white button-up shirt she wore underneath had been opened down to the third button and her necktie hung loosely from her slender neck. She was definitely regretting wearing her black bra today as the sweat from the trek showed it off quite clearly underneath. She figured that it was her sloppy appearance that these girls were giggling about, after all this was a very high strung school.

"Look at this girls." The tallest of the trio spoke up, her blonde hair tied into a high ponytail didn't really match the ugly sneer she had on her face. "A stray dog has made its way to the school grounds."

The other two girls snickered along with the first which made their target frown fiercly.

"Ooh, watch out girls, we're making the bitch angry."

The group snickered amongst themselves again while Mila clenched her fist tightly, trying her best to restrain herself. She didn't want to get herself expelled from a school she hadn't even entered yet. Turning away from the girls she looked around the gate for some kind of bell or intercom, it wasn't long before she turned back as the tall girl's taunting had only gotten worse.

"Go on you scruffy mutt, go find some alleyway to sleep in."

That was as much as Mila could take. Holding the same fist, she span around with it raised high and watched the girls' expressions drop as she threw herself forward with a punch aimed straight at the blonde's face. Staring at the ground rather than her target, Mila watched the droplets of sweat drip from her hot face. It was a few seconds before she realized that she couldn't move her fist, not forward nor back.  
She raised her head and stared for a moment at the blonde girl, the other two had moved to cower behind her and her face was pale with surprise and fear. Then Mila noticed the hand holding tight to her wrist. The grip on her arm was strong, her eyes followed the arm holding hers and looked up at the girl who had stopped her just in time. Her bright blue eyes glared at the trio that had been teasing Mila, she was clearly angry but her gaze showed a gentle nature behind it.

"Don't you think you've gone too far Jessica?"

The new girl spoke up as the blonde started to return to her senses, Jessica gave the girl a glare of her own.

"Mind your own business Hitomi, nobody asked you to butt in."

Hitomi simply gave her a smirk as she released Mila's arm.

"If I hadn't, the new girl would have broken you across the sidewalk."

Jessica went silent and gave her attacker a look of disgust, Mila's brow was still low with a heavy frown as the trio began to move away towards the side of the gate. As it turned out the intercom Mila had been looking for was on that side and with a press of a button and her name, a smaller door opened for Jessica and her pair of lackeys. With another sneer at the new girl, Jessica disappeared inside the gate.

"Whew, you sure have a temper on you. You gotta learn to let all that petty stuff go."

Mila looked up at Hitomi curiously, the heavy glare had totally vanished and her entire face was bright and happy as she spoke. Her chestnut hair reached down to her ample chest and mid-back and framed her face nicely. She was wearing the same light brown blazer as Jessica with a skirt that hung just above her knees, the pink hairband she wore didn't seem to be doing much other than just looking pretty.

She practically bounced up closer with eyes sparkling with curiosity, causing Mila to lean back slighly in surprise.

"What.. are you doing?"

she asked as she tried to figure this strange girl out.

"Well, I guess you know my name now, what's yours?"

Hitomi seemed to only become more bouncy as she spoke, simply continuing to stare at the new girl with apparent endless excitement.

"Um... Mila. You can call me Mila."

That response was the only thing the brunette needed as she grabbed Mila's hand and raised it high, turning towards the gates with a big smile on her face.

"Well then Mila, let me be the first to welcome you to DOATEC High school!"

Mila couldn't tell why Hitomi was yelling this for anyone to hear, but she couldn't help but give a little smile at such a warm welcome.

"Th-thanks."


	2. Chapter 2: First day

DOATEC High: Chapter 2

:First day:

A loud crash startled several students within the vicinity of Mila's dorm room, a few stuck around to find out what it was while others simply moved on to start their morning routines. A throaty groan, a soft thud and some shuffling steps later, the small gathering of girls was greeted by a clearly disheveled Mila, dressed in a messy set of pajamas that hung loosely from her frame and a plain black bath robe, who looked just as surprised to see them as they were to see her. For a moment she considered asking what was going on but decided against it when her audience started to slowly wander off in different directions, instead she simply shrugged her shoulders and carried on her way, wash bag dangling from her left hand.

The washroom was huge, at least three times bigger than her own dorm room which was already twice the size of her bedroom back home. The white tiles of the stone floor were contrasted nicely by the deep blue varnished tiles on the walls, the bath itself was a good portion of the room, dipping directly into the floor and spanning at least five meters each way. On the far wall from the doors was a row of shower stalls with small dividers, the faucets had an old style about them that looked artsy but at least they were functional. The same could be said about the sinks on the wall to the left of the door, clean white basins with brass faucets overhanging them in a neat fashion, behind each one a large mirror hung on it's gold plated frame, a little fancy for Mila's tastes. The corners of the room were decorated with large potted plants of various description and along parts of the upper walls above the tiles which were painted a crisp, clean white, several big paintings depicting landscapes and portraits of women that obviously had some kind of importance.

Mila gave a loud yawn that practically echoed through the empty room along with the shuffling steps of her slippers on the stone squares, idly tossing her wash bag on the side with the sinks and hunched herself over the basin, her hands holding the sides as she looked up at herself in the mirror. To most others she would look a mess in the mornings, her short hair tussled untidily to the sides of her head, dark patches under her eyes and a slight redness to her cheeks where she'd been resting on the pillows. But in her own mind her morning look had a certain charm that she almost enjoyed, a smile crossing her lips she slowly checked herself out, left to right and gently pulling at her lower eyelids in what felt like a routine by now.

Giving herself a reassuring nod Mila stepped back to stretch herself up and out, working out the tension from her muscles before undressing herself and folding her pajamas neatly beside her wash bag. Moving to grab a few essentials from the bag like shampoo and body wash she made her way over to the empty shower stalls, setting her bottles down on the floor by her feet she switched on the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature and letting out a long sigh of relief as the gentle spray washed over her body. Closing her eyes and lifting her head into the water Mila lifted her arms to push her hair back and out of her face, her left leg lifting slowly to rest on its tiptoe while another gentle sigh breathed through her smiling lips. As stressful as settling into the dorm had been the previous day, especially after being hounded by Jessica at the gates before even getting in, it felt very good to just relax under the hot water to de-stress for a while.

The sound of the door opening behind her caused Mila to glance over her shoulder, keeping her back to the rest of the room she could just make out another girl entering with a towel wrapped around her body and white, fluffy slippers that made next to no noise as she walked. The girl didn't seem to notice Mila's presence right away and gave a loud yawn that similarly echoed around the decorated walls, shuffling her way around to the sinks she leaned over to check herself in the mirror, slipping the towel off and draping it over the side. Mila simply shrugged and returned to her shower, her hands delicately gliding over her wet skin like silk over a smooth surface. Bending down slowly to pick up her body wash, she didn't notice the sudden presence right behind her.

No sooner had the unsuspecting girl stood up again, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her midsection and held her tightly, an odd feeling like soft cushions being pressed into the small of her back prompted her to practically squeal in surprise and launch herself forwards towards the wall. Her arms managing to halt her sudden burst of movement, Mila turned herself as much as the grip on her abdomen would allow, only to find the smiling face of Hitomi nuzzling her cheek into the moist skin of her new friend's side. The sight of the brunette's grin was enough to dispel the tight fist Mila had formed in response to the 'attack' and instead she simply stepped back a little, which the girl imitated without so much as opening her eyes.

"Hitomi!?" Mila finally managed to spit out once the shock of the moment had died down. "What the hell are you doing?"

The eyes of the cheerful girl opened to look up at her, protected from the stream of water by Mila's body.

"Good morning, Mila-chan."

The gleefully singsong tone she used only proved to confuse her target more as the redhead simply glared down at her.

"This is how you say good morning? Whatever happened to a simple wake-up call?"

Mila's voice was an interesting blend of agitation and bewilderment, her hands moving themselves to Hitomi's forearms to attempt to push the girl's grip away. Not wanting to actually anger her friend, the brunette's arms loosened their lock on her and pulled away so she could stand up straight.

"I can give you that too if you like."

She giggled like a little girl and folded her arms over her chest, turning to actually face her, Mila placed her hand on her hip and gave her a look which seemed to mix a twitchy eyebrow with a strange half-smirk.

"Can I just shower in peace?" She replied with a more stern tone. "I have an early class this morning."

Hitomi's expression dropped, something Mila hadn't expected at all, her face looking genuinely sullen.

"Aww... Wouldn't you rather join me in the bath?"

She motioned over her shoulder with her thumb towards the massive dip in the floor that was always full, given that it was constantly heated it was the reason the room was full of steam at any given point. Glancing over at the bath that could easily be mistaken for an indoor pool, Mila raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't a shower a lot quicker and more efficient?"

"Quicker, but not better." Hitomi stated almost immediately. "The bath is soooo much more relaxing, it's the perfect way to get yourself ready for the day."

Mulling it over in her head for a moment, Mila simply sighed as she was defeated.

"Alright, I'll try it out. I could use some chill time before today."

The smile on the brunette's face returned full force.

"Awesome! Let's go!"

Her arms pulling into her sides in a show of victory, Hitomi turned on her heel and made for the edge of the bath. Showing no real regards to her own safety, the excitable girl hopped from the side and tucked her legs in to cannonball into the water, the resulting splash spattering against Mila's legs as she simply watched from the far side of the room. Walking calmly to the edge and sitting herself down, the redhead dipped her slender but well toned legs into the water, a feeling of warmth taking over her body as the heat of the liquid enveloped her feet and calves. Already starting to feel the tension in her muscles drift away into the warm bath, Mila carefully lowered herself into the pool.

"Damn..." She let out a long sigh as the water's warm embrace covered her chest and shoulders. "You weren't kidding, this is pretty good."

Suddenly realizing that Hitomi had yet to surface after jumping in, Mila opened her eyes and scanned the bath for her.

"Hitomi?" She took a step forward, trying to locate the girl under the steamed up surface. "Hitomi, are you ok?"

The yelp that echoed loudly around the washroom at 7:18 in the morning could be heard by several girls in their rooms up to eight doors down the hall, as Hitomi's hands slithered from the water behind the unsuspecting redhead and took a firm grip of her breasts. The sudden flailing of arms and kicking of legs only caused the pair to stumble backwards, though the giggling brunette managed to keep them both standing.

"HITOMI?!"

Mila's face burned a deep shade of red as she tried to steady herself, turning her head she caught the girl's face peeking from under her arm, smiling like a cat as her hands squeezed at the assets they held.

"You're pretty big Mila-chan."

That same singsong tone from before almost sounded like taunting to Mila who struggled against her hold, her cheeks only growing hotter as the words reached her ears.

"Hitomi, c'mon this isn't funny!"

Her struggling ceased suddenly as she felt Hitomi pull closer, the hands held over her chest swapping sides as the girl settled her arms around her waist. The molesting hold slowly turned itself into a tender embrace as Hitomi's chest pressed into Mila's back, her thighs and pelvis holding against the slightly taller girl's firm bottom and her head resting gently against the redhead's tense shoulder with a happy sigh. Unsure of what to make of this development, the redhead started to feel herself relaxing in the hold, her own arms rising to brush their fingers against the back of her friend's hands which prompted a gentle and teasing squeeze of her bosom. Closing her eyes for a moment, Mila simply let the girl hold her with a soft hum of content.

_"This girl..." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry this is so late, just been a matter of inspiration being elsewhere ^^;

Fear not though, this story is not forgotten, not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3: First day - Part 2

DOATEC High: Chapter 3

:First day-Part 2:

Mila rubbed her head with a soft hiss of pain, sat on the ground with her books scattered to the side she looked over at the girl she had collided with just moments ago.

She had been running through the hallways as fast as her legs could carry her, the extra time chatting with Hitomi in the bathroom had caused her to fall far behind her scheduled morning routine. Still not entirely clear on the layout of the building, she sprinted down mostly empty corridors, deftly avoiding the occasional student in her rush to make it to her first class on time. That was until she reached the top of the stairwell.

The younger girl sat before her held both hands over her forehead, a soft squeak of a sound coming from her as she obviously tried to keep herself from crying out loud. Both girls had gone wide-eyed as they met on the corner, and the impact of skull on slightly smaller skull had been enough to knock both of them backwards, books and bags flying everywhere in a spectacle seen only by the pair of them.

"Damn it..." Mila brought her hand from her head to look at the trickle of blood coating her fingertips, wincing a little, she looked over at the other girl. "Are you alright?"

The girl in question was a little smaller than Mila, wearing the school uniform with a blue blazer, her hands moving to allow her to peek over them, revealing only a bump and bruise almost perfectly centered on her forehead. She gave a timid nod before reaching for her bag with one hand, keeping the other high to gently rub at the sore spot.

"I'm really sorry about that." Mila continued. "I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going."

She gave an awkward smile which caused the other girl to do the same, shaking her head a little which caused her long black hair to wave with the motion.

"It's quite alright, I also should have been more attentive."

Her voice was calm and very soft spoken, she didn't seem at all fazed by the fact that she had just been struck rather hard on the noggin.

"Are you alright, Miss? You seem to be bleeding."

Mila's eyes darted up slightly before giving a chuckle and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I'm fine, I think I just caught myself at a weird angle."

The thin cut above her left eyebrow wasn't deep, but still dribbled a small trail of blood down her brow.

"One moment, let me help."

Without waiting for an answer the girl dove into her bag, and after a moment of searching, she pulled out a small wooden box. Setting it down on the floor, she opened the lid to reveal a personal medical kit, just the basics like bandaids and cotton swabs, along with a small selection of labeled containers which likely contained various creams and gels. Shuffling forwards, the girl simply instructed Mila to hold still while she gave the cut a quick clean with a swab, using the other end with an almost expert deftness to spread a thin layer of one of the creams over the wound before pulling out a band-aid to cover the area.

Somewhat impressed with the speed and precision of the procedure, Mila could only give a chuckle and a grin as she touched her fingers to the dressing.

"Th-thanks, you didn't have to do that y'know."

The girl simply smiled back once she'd packed her box back in her bag.

"I'm taking a course in medicine and healthcare, basic first aid is something that comes naturally."

The redhead simply nodded in response.

"What about you? Are you gonna be ok?"

The younger girl nodded back, the pair of them gathering their things as they eventually stood up.

"I can apply an ice pack to it in class, I'll be fine."

The mention of class caused Mila to snap back into panic mode.

"Crap, I'm still gonna be late. Sorry, I gotta get going."

With that she took off, leaving the girl simply waving behind her as she vanished around the next corner.

* * *

"Arghh! I can't believe I got a detention on my first day."

Mila let her head drop onto her arms which were folded over each other on the tabletop, the long and drawn out groan only bringing a warm smile to her friend's lips as she placed her hand on the redhead's back, rubbing gently in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't feel too down about it, I'm sure there's worse things that could've happened."

The agitated expression that Mila gave Hitomi caused her to give a nervous chuckle.

"Of course, it was kinda my fault you were so late. I'm sorry."

Sitting up with a heavy sigh, Mila decided to simply focus on the rest of the day. The pair of girls were sat at the far end of one of the many long tables in the dining hall, away from most of the other students in the immediate vicinity but not exactly alone at their places. While most of the girls nearby seemed to be going over notes or talking about their homework, Hitomi had opted to give Mila a relaxed lunch break to talk about how she was doing in general.

"So how did you find your first class? Did you meet any new friends?"

She showed the same excitement she usually did when Mila saw her, her elbows on the table to hold her hands to her cheeks, staring at her friend as if she was about to spout some kinda gossip.

"It was alright." Mila started, pausing for a moment to take a bite from the ham sandwich she'd bought from the cafeteria. "I wouldn't say I really met anyone, but they should all know my name since the tutor had me introduce myself."

Hitomi nodded.

"Mrs. Bucksley right? She was always nice to me when I was in her classes."

Taking another bite, the redhead nodded in return.

"I didn't really talk to anyone aside from her, although I did overhear someone mentioning my name after class."

Finishing off her lunch, Mila dug into her bag to look for her timetable. Sorting through the papers and thin folders, she blinked in surprise when she caught sight of a hardback book amidst the organized chaos. Pulling it out curiously, she felt her cheeks heat up in seconds as she looked over the cover. A tastefully shot picture of two women embracing, both naked with one straddling the other's lap with the title printed over their faces.

"The art of seduction: How to find true love between women."

Mila practically jumped out of her seat at the sound of Hitomi reading over her shoulder, pushing the book back into her bag with a half-yelp that caused a lot of the nearby girls to glance over curiously. The blushing redhead settled herself down in her seat while the brunette beside her simply stared at her with a look of curiosity.

"What's wrong, Mila-chan?"

Shuffling her chair closer to her friend's, Mila leaned in, while bringing her voice down to a near-whisper.

"What do you mean "what's wrong?" Why'd you read that out loud?"

Bringing herself closer, Hitomi also opted to whisper, although more for fun than actual secrecy.

"Is it bad to? It doesn't matter to me if you're a lesbian, Mila-chan."

Mila's face came close to matching her red streaks as she suddenly glanced around to make sure nobody was listening in.

"I'm not a-... This, isn't my book, Hitomi. I dunno where it came from."

Reaching over to pull the book out again, enough to see the cover, Hitomi simply gave a mischievous giggle.

"Are you suuure? Your face is saying otherwise."

Mila shot her a dangerous look which caused the brunette to back off, though she was still smiling.

"It must've been that girl from this morning, I must've picked it up when we dropped our books together."

"The girl you bumped into?" Hitomi glanced up at the band-aid on her friend's forehead, she'd already been told the story when she asked about it. "Who was she?"

Mila shook her head.

"I dunno, I didn't catch her name. All I know is that she was taking medical classes."

Both girls sat in thought for a moment, Hitomi eventually breaking the silence between them with a quirky giggle.

"Well, whoever she is, don't forget to give it back to her. You should always give back what you borrow."

With that, she rose from her seat and span on her heel to give her friend a grin.

"I didn't-" Mila was cut off by the bell signalling the end of lunch. Unable to bring herself to finish her sentence out loud, she silently decided she'd get Hitomi back later for teasing.


End file.
